Regret Message
by 3ro-n3k0
Summary: Basado en la cancion regret message de rin kagamine Narusaku entren siles gusta la pareja si no ignoren este fic advertencia soy mala para los fic XD X-X


Al amanecer una joven se encontraba en la orilla del mar observando como los rayos del sol iluminaban poco a poco el puerto.

Joven: Han pasado ya 2 años desde que hui de konoha y sigo con el corazón roto. Ahora que vivo lejos del horror de las batallas y guerras me puedo dar cuenta que la vida es hermosa aunque monótona. Cuando el murió recuerdo que toda konoha reverencio a su asesino, la persona que mas odio en este mundo, pero lo que me extraña es que su novia, su casi esposa se fue a los brazos de este. Aun hoy en día me arrepiento y ruego al mar mi mayor deseo que oculto va. Espero que aquello se vuelva realidad como la historia que cuenta el mar.

Hace mucho tiempo,

En un pequeño puerto,

Había una niña que no se podía mover...

Una historia existió,

En un gran océano,

La leyenda de mil mares...

En la sombra que se refleja la silueta de la joven muestra una delgada figura que llevaba un vestido y sombrero para un día caluroso de verano mientras esta recita una y otra vez las palabras de aquella leyenda milenaria que le fue otorgada.

Joven: si la desdicha a tu corazón llego y la desesperanza triunfo aun queda una solución. Corre al mar con tu deseo dentro de un cristal, mientras tengas la oportunidad lánzalo al mar que la corriente llevara tu anhelo al dios y lo hará realidad. Mas sin embargo debes recordar que todos los días lo haz de llevar hasta que se haga realidad.

Pide un deseo, una nueva ilusión

Escríbelo en un papel

Dentro de un frasco avienta sin temor

El océano te lo hará realidad

Sentada se encontraba sola en aquel lugar alejado de la ciudad mientras se decidía a arrojar su sueño al mar esperando que este consumiera su más grande ilusión y como una flor emergiera de las profundidades para que sustituyera el dolor infernal.

Que la fe que hay en ti

Tu frasco pueda llevar

Y el deseo que contiene

Pueda en él brotar...

El silencio se desvanecerá

Hacia las olas del mar

Joven: oye amigo mar te voy a contar por que siempre te vengo a rogar que aquello lo hagas realidad puesto arrepentida estoy de mi pasado que espero que en mi futuro se pueda enmendar. Los recuerdos quedan de aquella vana vida de fantasías en las que lastime aquella persona que hoy muerta esta. Cometí infinidades de tonterías y siempre le pedí que mis caprichos cumplieran han si estos lo herían el me los cumplía con una sonrisa tonta y como un poema mi nombre de sus labios emergía, ese "Sakura-chan" que tanta falta me hace.

Todo lo recuerdo

Siempre estabas junto a mí

Pero mi egoísmo te hacia sufrir

Y con todo tu amor

Siempre mis deseos cumplir

Dejando tu dolor atrás...

Ella levanta su mirar al cielo demostrando unas gruesas lágrimas

Sakura: Querido cielo tú crees que tal vez yo pudiera remediar todo el daño causado a aquel ángel que a la tierra enviaste, entiendo que le eh causado dolor pero su me dieran otra oportunidad yo… tal vez… pudiera… remediar… mi… error

Mi vida nunca lo podrá remediar

Comprendo que estuve mal

Deseo a la vida otra oportunidad

Mi anhelo lo entregaré al mar

Sakura se levanta del lugar donde permanecía sentada camino hacia el océano e hincándose grita con todas sus fuerzas

Sakura: Naruto

Y se derrumba en llanto

Sakura: es mi culpa que murieras por que fui una tonta y obstinada… si tan solo pudiera estar contigo una vez más yo… (Grito) yo lo deseo, deseo (Sollozo) lo deseo, con todo mi corazón que si pudiera volver a nacer a tu lado estar otra vez.

Que la fe que hay en ti

Tu frasco pueda llevar

Manteniendo el deseo que sea realidad

Con mis lágrimas yo le ruego

Hacia las olas del mar

La muchacha saca un pequeño frasco de su vestido empapado bebé el líquido rojo que hay en su interior y siente como poco a poco su vida se desvanece

Que la fe que hay en ti

Tu frasco pueda llevar

Manteniendo el deseo que sea realidad

El silencio se desvanecerá

Hacia las olas del mar

Sakura despierta en un lugar resplandeciente y escucha a una voz hablar

Voz: Sakura-chan te estuve esperando por mucho tiempo me alegro de que ya hayas llegado.

Que la fe que hay en ti

Tu frasco pueda llevar

Llevándose consigo mi tristeza y alma

Si pudiera lograr volver a nacer...


End file.
